Sand's Revenge
by TheDnDking
Summary: A rewrite of "The Pirate and the Royal". Different plot line (but a similar one) though. A new group threatens the peace of Alabasta. And despite leaving it behind how long ago, the Straw Hats return to protect it. During this hard time, can sand and sea finally find there way together? Set after the time skip. Various pairings, main one LuffyXVivi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright, this is a rewrite of my other story "The Pirate and the Royal". It has a very similar plot line, only there will be no mass break out this time. And no Jones Pirates. This also takes place in the New Age of Pirates, AKA after the time skip. I don't quite know much about them at that point, but watched a few subs and know the basics along with that of Franky and Brook. This doesn't really exist in the actual universe. As always, I don't own One Piece.

* * *

_**Sand's Revenge**_

Chapter 1: The Story Begins, Trouble in the Land of Sand

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day on the Grand Line. The crew of the Thousand Sunny was just doing whatever they could to pass the surprisingly calm day. Zoro was up in the crow's nest lifting weights, Sanji was in the kitchen working on lunch (paying extra mind to the dishes that will wind up with the fairer members of the crew), Nami was working on a few more charts for her map of the world, Franky was in his workshop working on adjusting his weapons, Brook was trying to write a few new songs, Robin was reading a book, and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper where just sitting on the deck, being bored. What was unusual was Luffy wasn't complaining about the utter boredom. If the other Straw Hats could hear his thoughts, they'd find it even more weird that he was having actual thoughts. For this rare instance, Luffy was thinking back to the adventures they had on the desert island of Alabasta.

"Hey, guys, I gotta be alone." Luffy said in an odd moment of seriousness. Every Straw Hat on deck stopped the boredom killing activities and stared oddly at the captain. Once the rubber pirate disappeared below deck, the sharp shooter was the first to talk.

"Did you guys see that?" Usopp asked really only the archeologist and doctor.

"Yeah, I've never seen Luffy like that." Chopper said before jumping up, "You don't think he's sick do you?"

"Oh I'm sure he's fine." Robin said calmly. With her Devil Fruit Powers, Robin was more than capable of keeping an eye on her captain. And what she's seen recently is Luffy looking over any remains they had from their adventures in the desert kingdom of Alabasta two years ago. And she could guess why. _I suppose it makes sense. _She thought, _after being apart from his friends and crew for two years, it would make sense that he would think of the one he left behind. Besides, I don't think he thought of her as only a friend._

Meanwhile, how far behind the Straw Hats, not even in the new world, but back in Paradise, the sky haired princess of Alabasta wasn't in the best of moods either. Sitting in her room alone, she pulled out Luffy's most recent Wanted Poster. _He sure is making a name for himself. _Vivi thought looking down at the paper as small tears began to form and fall. The tears came not only from the regret of her decision to not join them, but because of a aching heart. At some point during her adventures with the crew, she had come to love the rubber man.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" Vivi asked aloud, "I love him so much. But Nami must be the one who holds his heart." She started thinking back. He worked so hard to get her to a doctor on Drum Island, and they knew each other so much longer than she knew him. If she asked him how he felt, would he laugh? Be upset? Or was she wrong and he felt the same about her?All these thought spun in her head, but where quickly chased out when a knock came from her door.

"Princess Vivi?" A voice belonging to non other than Igaram. Quickly hiding the wanted poster Vivi answered it.

"Yes Igaram?" Vivi asked plastering on a fake smile she had become so good at using.

"Your father called for a meeting, he wants you to be there." Igaram said, a grave look on his face.

"Yes of course." Vivi said, her face also becoming serious.

* * *

Throne Room...

* * *

Igaram lead the future queen into the throne room, where her father, Chaka, and Pell where waiting.

"Vivi, you are aware of the recent destruction of Tamarisk are you not?" King Cobra asked.

"Of course." Vivi said, "But there are so many stories about what happened, it is hard to tell what truly happened. But it would seem that a group of terrorists are the cause."

"That is correct." Cobra stated, "And if one of the survivors accounts is right, it would seem that Crocodile is in command of it." Vivi's face darkened at the name of the former Warlord.

"But...I thought Crocodile was hiding in the New World!" Vivi said fanatically, "Why would he return here?"

"We don't know." Cobra replied, "We can't even be sure that he is involved, but the survivor swore on his life that he was there after the attack. I have done my best to keep this from the people, to avoid a panic if it is not needed, but I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"You have have a plan in case it is true don't you?" Vivi asked.

"Yes. I have sent a few of the palace's royal guards to intercept the terrorists." Cobra explained, "But if he is correct, and Crocodile is in fact behind it, I ordered them to bring water for use as a weapon. But if they fail, I am afraid of what could happen to our country."

Palace Hallway...

Vivi was walking down the hallway, worry in her heart and on her face. If it was true that Crocodile was behind this, she doubted the guards, even with a ll the water they could carry, would be able to stop him.

"I'm worried too." A male voice said behind her. The princess turned around to see her childhood friend Kohza.

"You know about the attack?" Vivi asked.

"I still have a few ears around from the Rebel Army." Kohza stated, "I don't know who's behind it, but it has to be someone incredibly powerful. No ordinary pirate, solider, or terrorists could have destroyed the city so quickly. Not with such small numbers."

"Kohza, I need you to do me a favor." Vivi said straight out.

"What do you need?" Kohza asked. He could tell from her voice it would be large, but also for the good of the kingdom.

"Tonight, after sundown, come to the balcony below my window." Vivi said, "I need a parcel sent out. And into the new world."

"That's near impossible." Kohza said, "You know that."

"I know." Vivi responded, "But it has to be done." Kohza seemed to think for a minute.

"I think I know a way I could get it done." Kohza said, "But I can't promise how soon they'll get it. It could take a few days, months, maybe even years."

"Still though." Vivi said, "It's our only chance."

* * *

Alabasta Desert...

The last of the royal guards fell, his blood now spilled into the desert sand. Standing above him, a lanky man with deathly pale skin, and white hair cut into wild erratic spikes grinned a chuckled like a mad man.

"Are you done yet?" Another voice said as a man in a grey robe with a cone shaped collar around his lower face.

"Yeah, they're all dead." The pale man said, "Barely put up a fight. Was far to easy, was almost tempted to withdraw my Devil Fruit powers from the fight to make it last longer."

"That would have been foolish." A third man said, with raven black hair and piercing eyes, "You should never make a fight go longer than it should."

"All of you be quiet." A fourth voice rang out. With a golden hook on one hand, the former warlord did not seem amused at the other three, "If anything the fight still took to long. Those guards have slowed us down. We need this plan done before a certain time or else it'll never work."

"What's with the time table big and sandy?" A female voice said. A girl with pink high heel boots, light blue shorts a yellow shirt and a darker yellow vest around her asked, "And on top of that, what are we doing here anyway? You already tried taking over this sand trap."

"We're not here for that." Crocodile said, "As for my timetable, and why we're here, that is for me to know, and you to find out. Your job is to do your jobs and follow my orders. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly sir." Another man said, wearing what looked like a Marine uniform, but altered to display a black skull over the word "marine" and it's sleeves ripped off, "Just as long as you keep your word."

"You don't have to worry about that." Crocodile said, "When this is all said and done, you'll all have the power to live like gods until the end of time."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, the first chapter of my rewrite is done. Decided to add a bit more conflict then the original counterpart. And part of the reason it is set in the New Age is both for the ending, and because I thought it would highlight just how strong the bonds between Vivi and Luffy is, two years later and they still are on each other's minds. If you like it, review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sand's Revenge**_

Chapter 2: Alabasta Call Out

* * *

Night had fallen in the Desert Kingdom. Kohza had already received a small parcel from Vivi that she said had to be given to the Straw Hat Pirates. Two years ago, he heard a rumor of a man who could deliver anything anywhere. If even half the rumors where true, he could get it to them. In a tavern, he found the man he was looking for.

"Are you Deku?" Kohza asked the man, his face semi hidden by his hat.

"Yeah that's me." The man said, "I take it you need a package delivered? Only reason anyone seeks me out."

"Yes I do." Kohza said, "Into the New World."

"Dangerous." Deku said, "But I can do it. But it will cost you."

"It's being delivered for the princess, so money's no object." Kohza said, "But I need it delivered to their ship as soon as possible."

"Again, no problem. Just tell me whose ship this is." Deku said pouring a glass of rum.

"The Straw Hat Pirates." Kohza stated clearly. This put Deku in such a shock he dropped the bottle causing it to shatter.

"The Straw Hats? The same ones who saved this land?" Deku asked.

"The same." Kohza said.

"No charge." Deku said, "I'm not a fool. If they are needed, the country is in trouble again. As a loyal citizen, it is not my job to charge for the safety of my homeland. In fact, I could probably get them here quickly as well."

"You could?" Kohza asked.

"Of course, tell me, have you heard of these tools called Dials?" Deku asked.

"I can't say I have."

"They are seashells with special powers." Deku explained, "With a very rare one, I can track down any ship in any area within days, even hours if I'm lucky."

"But how will you find them?" Kohza asked.

"That is none of you business." Deku said taking the package, "Don't worry, this will make it to the Straw Hats."

* * *

New World...

* * *

The Straw Hats where again doing whatever they could to kill the day. But then, the navigator perked up.

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked.

"A really strong wind." Nami said, "Coming from behind us, really fast. We better get the sail up, if a wind of this caliber hits it, it could be shredded." But the crew didn't even have time to start. The wind hit them with an explosive force, but then, stopped.

"Is this the Straw Hat ship?" A male voice said as a man in hat and trench coat jumped off their railing.

"Who wants to know?" Zoro asked, ready to draw Wado at a moment's notice.

"Name's Deku." The man said, "I deliver messages. And I got one for them."

"A letter?" Luffy asked, "Didn't think we'd ever get one. Not out here."

"I'm very specialized." Deku said throwing a small package to the Straw Hat Captain. Luffy unwrapped it to reveal an Eternal Pose and a letter, from Princess Vivi. It read as follows:

_My Dear Friends..._

_ I would not contact you unless it was an emergency. I have reason to believe Crocodile has returned to Alabasta and desire's revenge. My father has taken steps to stop this, but I doubt their effectiveness. This Eternal Pose is set to a small island about a day's sail from Alabasta. If we meet there, we will be safe from any spies for whoever is attacking. I again apologize for only reaching out for help, but please, I fear that without you, my kingdom will be no more._

_Vivi_

The Straw Hats where silent. The tension in the air was almost seeable.

"We're going." Luffy said.

"Are you crazy Luffy?" Nami asked, "Not only is Alabasta how far behind us, we have no idea on what heading backwards would do to our Log Pose."

"I don't care." Luffy said, "If Vivi needs our help, we're helping. She's our friend remember?"

"I'm not saying she isn't." Nami said, "But Luffy, just think about it. It would take to long to get back, we wouldn't be able to help."

"I can solve this." Deku said. All the Straw Hats turned their attention back on him, "This deep in the Grand Line, you must know about dials."

"Of course." Usopp said, "I basically use them all the time."

"But I doubt you heard of this kind." Deku said pulling a red conch shell from his jacket, "It's called a Hurricane Dial. It can create a strong enough wind that it could carry a small ship from Alabasta to here in hours. On a ship of this size, it may take a little longer, but I bet we could make it to the island in a day or two."

"I say we do it!" Franky said, "If my ship can move that fast, it'll be the fastest ship there is!"

"Well technically mine would still be faster." Deku said under his breath.

"Then it's settled." Luffy said acting like his old self, "We're heading back to Alabasta!"

"Uh guys, before we start making plans about going back to Alabasta, there's still one small issue." Nami said, interrupting a short celebration of the less mature of the crew, "We still have no clue how it would effect the Log Pose. If it connects to a different island while we're there, then we'll have lost how many steps."

"Don't worry about that." Deku said, "Since my job takes me all over the Grand Line, I've rigged a special type of Pose, that I can use to track down any other one. We'll stash your Log Pose at a nearby island, then I'll just lead you back here with mine."

"That actually could work." Nami said thinking.

"Or we could always store it where we are now." Sanji said appearing from below deck, "If we get it in a strong enough crate, we can store it underwater and use the Shark Submerge III to retrieve it."

"That's not to bad of an idea." Nami said, "but we'd have to make sure that the crate wouldn't leak or anything."

"Give me some time." Franky said, "I'll create something super!" So that's what they did. It took Franky only a few minutes to make a storage crate with an anchor for their Log Pose. Dropping it overboard, the crew began to prepare the Thousand Sunny for a record run.

"Alright, all items on deck tied down?" Deku asked.

"All items tied down with my garden, Robin's flower bed, and Nami grove tarped up." Usopp replied.

"Sail secure?"

"Yeah it's not going anywhere." Zoro replied.

"Dial on the back of this ship?"

"Good and tight." Nami replied.

"Alright. Everyone hold on to whatever you can." Deku said approaching the shell, "This is going to be rough." With a tap, the shell activated and the Thousand Sunny shot off like a rocket, slamming the Straw Hats against the back wall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sand's Revenge**_

Chapter 3: Bringers of Painful Justice, The Darkness Five Descend

* * *

How far behind the Thousand Sunny, Vice Admiral Smoke angrily cut communications via Transponder Snail.

"Problem Vice Admiral Smoker?" His second in command Captain Tashigi asked.

"We're being pulled off of Straw Hat." Smoker replied, "Apparently Admiral Rennek is demanding that we aid him with his self assigned mission."

"Admiral Rennek?" Tashigi asked, "Isn't he"

"The leader of the Darkness Five?" A male voice said as a man with dark brown hair slicked down and a marine coat customized with a strap to hold a hand crossbow on his back, "Why yes, I am."

"So if you're hear the other four must be as well." Smoker said.

"But of course." Rennek said, "Now come along, I'll brief you with the rest of those under me." On the deck another four marines identifiable as some form of officer rank. There was a man with long silver hair and an overly long katana on his back, another man with black leather gauntlets and his eyes hidden by sunglasses, a woman with long black hair with some kind of pole arm weapon, and a large bald man with a large steel ball next to him, "Meko, Keiki, Tremor, Angel, attention." The four marines all turned their attention to the Admiral.

"What's the word Admiral?" Meko, the silver haired man, said.

"We know how the Straw Hats work." Rennek said, "If the rumors of the attacks within Alabasta are even half true, no doubt they will attempt to come to it's aid. We'll take up positions within the country, and when they arrive, we'll attack."

"As always the rule is no mercy?" Meko asked.

"Of course." Rennek said.

"We don't even know if the Straw Hats are going." Smoker said.

"Object coming fast off the bow!" One of the Marine look outs called out. Before any more information could be gathered on the incoming object, the Thousand Sunny shot past them like a rocket. Sending a large wave over the Marine Ship.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Rennek said, "But wasn't that the Straw Hat's ship?"

"Yes it was." Smoker said.

"Well the, I guess my evidence got a little stronger didn't it?" Rennek asked.

"I would say it did." Keiki, the man with leather gauntlets and shades, said.

"So shall we head off for Alabasta?" Rennek asked.

"And how do you plan on catching them?" Tashigi asked, "They showed up and disappeared faster than we could even form a thought."

"Just like a woman." Meko stated, "Never thinking of all the possibilities." Tashigi seemed to tense up at the insult, "My Captain here is able to teleport this ship and everyone on it anywhere he wants."

"That is true." Rennek said, "You see, I ate the Orb-Orb Fruit. Give me a little time to focus and I can get every last marine here to Alabasta before them, no matter how fast they're going." Rennek closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Orb Transport!" The entire ship disappeared in a flurry of black orbs. And far off in a harbor of the desert kingdom of Alabasta it reappeared.

"There was a chance that wouldn't work you know." Smoker said, "Had this ship been coated in Sea Stone, you wouldn't have been able to transport it."

"Our captain is always prepared." Angel said, "Had your ship had Sea Stone along the bottom, we would have had another way to catch them."

"And the only reason I want you hear is so I can see the look on your face when I do what you weren't able to." Rennek stated smugly. Smoker didn't respond, he didn't even seem to tense up. As the seven officers left the ship, Meko approached the female captain.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that blade you're carrying." Meko said, "Consider yourself a swordsman?"

"I don't consider myself one." Tashigi responded, "I am a swordsman."

"Well isn't that cute." Meko said, "A woman thinks she can wield a sword like a man."

"Are you implying something?" Tashigi asked.

"Not at all." Meko responded before shooting a cocky grin at Tashigi, "I'm saying it outright."

"Maybe you would like to back it up!" Tashigi snapped.

"Tashigi, I'm ordering you to stand down." Smoker stated, almost like he was seeing a trap.

"Yes _captain_," Meko said mockingly, "Let your MALE commander have power over you. Like it's suppose to be."

"That's it!" Tashigi said, "I challenge you!"

"Well, this should be good." Rennek said, "A duel between a highly competent swordsman, and a girl who plays one. I know just the place for it too. Everyone, gather up." Unsurprising, the other of the Darkness Five did so gladly, and so did Tashigi.

"We don't have time for this!" Smoker said, "Straw hat"

"Won't be here for another day." Rennek said, "We have time."

"So come on!" Tremor, the large bald headed man said grabbing Smoker by the two halves of his jacket. A quick Orb Transport sent all seven to an unknown beach.

"Ah." Meko said before a deep breath, "I do love fighting here. Already defeated 98 opponents on this beach. In a few minutes, it'll be 99."

"Not if I can help that." Tashigi said drawing Shigure. The two marines charged. In a blink, Meko pulled his six-foot long katana and held it out, perfectly lining up the tip with Shigure's blade.

"Is that really all you got?" Meko asked. Tashigi tried to advance, but Meko was more than capable of keeping her off, "Wow, this is getting old. Crossing Slash!" In a blink, Meko was half way across the the beach, and Tashigi fell, blood starting to leak from her skin.

"That wasn't too bad." Tashigi said, somehow managing to get back to her feet, barely holding her blade, "But I'm not finished yet." Tashigi managed to charge forward. With how long that sword is, if she could strike it's tip, she was sure to create a leverage action and remove it from his hands. But as she brought her blade down, he was gone. No where to be seen.

"Ninety-Nine." Meko's voice said as a powerful, stabbing pain came from Tashigi's back and stomach. Looking down, she saw his blade protruding from her. The blade was quickly withdrawn and Tashigi collapsed barely able to feel her body.

"Well done Meko." Rennek said, "Now back to Alabasta."

"What about Tashigi?" Smoker asked. Instead of answering, Rennek grabbed Smoker and they all disappeared in the black orbs. As soon as they reappeared, Angel began to remove a small collection of dirt from and pulled up a box.

"She lost." Rennek explained, "Now her job is to die. And it's our job to prepare for the Straw Hat's arrival."

"What? Tashigi is on some beach nearly dead." Smoker said, "You will teleport me back there so we can" Smoker was cut off by a pain in his shoulder followed by a weakened feeling.  
"Sea Prism Stone bullets." Angel said, the tip of her pole arm smoking, "Quite a brutal weapon to someone like you."

"I can have Angel remove it, but you have to follow my orders. Is that understood, _Admiral_?" Rennek said, a tone of dark superiority in his voice.

* * *

Back on the Beach...

* * *

Tashigi lay there. She was in incredible pain, and her body would no longer act under her command. Death was coming. She knew it. All she could do it lay there, try to pass out and hope it comes quick. Luck was on her side, darkness was starting to set in. But before it came in fully, she saw someone coming from the bushes, but she couldn't make them out.

"Hey, are you okay?" The figure asked just before the namesake of her assailant's team full set in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sand's Revenge**_

Chapter 4: Reunited! The Princess and the Pirates

* * *

Back on the waters of Paradise, the Thousand Sunny finally started moving at normal speeds again, each actual crew member looking almost as if they where ready to barf.

"Yeah, I remember my first time." Deku said, "Really a bit of a ride isn't it?"

"Yeah." Nami said, "Although it was impressive you could navigate at those speeds."

"You learn." Deku said pulling out a unique looking Log Pose, "Yup, it looks like I'll be able to find yours again. So long and I don't recalibrate it, I can lead you back to where you where. You guys meet up with the princess, I'll guard your ship."

"Thanks." Franky said, "But be careful with it, I spent a lot of time on it."

"Don't worry." Deku responded, "I'll guard it with my life." A short walk from the boat, the princess was waiting.

"Thank you for coming everyone." Vivi said solumly.

"Of course we came." Luffy said, a trademark grin plastered on his face, "We're friends. We'll always be there for you."

"I know." Vivi said, a small smile on her face. After all that's happened, how far they went, they still considered her their friend. And seeing that smile, it reassured her that everything would be fine.

"So what's the deal anyway?" Zoro asked, snapping the desert princess back to reality.

"There's some terrorist group attacking various cities of Alabasta." Vivi stated, "We talked to a survivor, they where sure they saw Crocodile at the attack he witnessed."

"Why does that guy want this place so badly?" Sanji asked, "It's not like he has a chance of finding Pluton."

"I don't know." Vivi responded, "I don't even know if Crocodile's really behind. But it would make sense."

"And you want us to save it again." Nami said finishing her idea of Vivi's thought, "Of course. For a price. I mean you never paid last time."

"Yes of course." Vivi said, "I'll pay whatever you want. But please, we can't defeat this new threat on our own."

"Really..." Nami said starting to trail off as her eyes changed to Berry symbols.

"And we've lost her." Zoro said.

"Just great." Usopp responded, "Now we have to wait for her to snap out of it before we leave."

"That's okay." Sanji said, "I'll whip us up a quick lunch before we go."

"Yeah that'd be great!" Luffy said, "I'm so hungry."

"You're always hungry." Usopp retorted.

"You haven't really changed much have you." Vivi said, "I mean, you all look so different, but you really are the same."

"You look different too Vivi." Luffy said, "Glad to see you haven't changed either."

"And you increased your ranks." Vivi said turning to Franky and Brook, "I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances. But we can still try to get to know each other."

"Of course." Franky said, "Name's Franky. I've built this super ship we've been using."

"What happened to the Going Merry?" Vivi asked.

"It kinda had to be retired." Usopp said, "It's a long story. One I'm not to proud of."

"I'm Brook." The skeletal musician said, "You are quite lovely princess. May I see your panties?" This comment earned him a blue staff to the back of his skull.

"Will you stop asking women that?" Nami snapped.

"Huh, wonder how long she's been normal." Zoro asked, barely effected by the navigator's sudden attack.

"And of course the princess already knows me." Nico Robin said coming from the ship. Vivi seemed to tense up only for a moment.

"Yes." Vivi said, "When I heard that Miss All Sunday was a crew member, I was concerned. But if Luffy trusts her. Then I will too."

"Very trusting Vivi." Robin said, "Don't worry. I have no intentions of doing anything to hurt this crew. And please, call me Robin." While the crew chatted, Vivi wanting to hear of everything they've seen and done since they left Alabasta, Luffy seemed to sense something. Surprisingly, despite the fact they could smell Sanji cooking, Luffy still wondered off.

* * *

Nearby Beach...

* * *

Luffy stumbled out of the jungle of the island and started looking around. On the beach, a female figure with a pink jacket and the symbol for 'justice' on the back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luffy asked. The woman did not move. Luffy started panicking.

"Oh man! She's dead!" Luffy yelled, "This is bad." Luffy's fear was cut off when the woman reached out and grabbed his ankle.

"Please...help..." She said weakly before passing out.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled running back to the rest of his crew.

* * *

Makeshift Camp Site...

* * *

"Alright everyone! Food's on!" Sanji called out carrying a pot from the Thousand Sunny, "Eat fast before Luffy wolfs it all down."

"Wait a minute..." Nami said looking around, "Where is Luffy anyway?" The other crew mates looked around, finding the captain no where to be found.

"Can't we take our eyes off that guy for a second?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"This island isn't very well known." Vivi said, "So it's not as if he could get captured."

"Besides, Luffy can take care of himself." Sanji said, "Now for the three beauties I took extra care in preparing their meals. I can't have such beauty eating common stew."

"Wait, they get actual meal and all we get is stew?" Usopp asked, "How is that fair?"

"Because they are far more beautiful than you." Sanji said, "And such beauty must be cared for like a delicate flower."

"Chopper!" Luffy's voice yelled out from the jungle as Luffy ran into the camp, "Someone's really hurt! I think she's dieing!"

"What?" Chopper asked startled, "Lead me to them. Wait, I got to go back and get my bag!"

"I'm on it." Robin said as a series of arms grew in the direction of the Thousand Sunny and Chopper's bag was based on fire bucket style. With his medical tools in hand, and giving Luffy a bowl of the stew to go, the two Straw Hats ran out to the beach with the dieing woman.

"Oh man, she's in really bad shape. Wait a minute..." Chopper said looking at the wounds before noticing the jacket he had set aside to view them better, "She's a Marine!" Chopper panicked, "This is that girl that serves with the smoke guy isn't it?"

"I don't know." Luffy responded, "But she's dieing. Come on Chopper, you have to help her."

"You're right." Chopper said, "It's my duty as a doctor. But we need to get her back to the boat. I'll treat her here, but we need her in a place she can rest."

"Right." Luffy said, "Uh, how do we do that?"

"Get the others." Chopper said, "We'll have to make a stretcher and carry her. Now hurry, I don't know how much time she has left."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sand's Revenge**_

Chapter 5: The Marine Saved from Death

* * *

Tashigi slowly began to regain consciousness. As the world faded back into existence, she noticed she was no longer on the beach, but inside a ship. _Smoker must have ordered them to come back for me. _Tashigi thought. She managed to stand, but as she did so, she noticed that the only thing that is preventing the world from seeing her bare chest was the bandages used in her treatment. She managed to find her shirt and put it on, even with the slashes in it, no sign of her coat though. Luckily her glasses where also easy to find. Voices seemed to be coming from outside, and they weren't that of Smoker or any of the Darkness Five. Standing just outside the door she pressed her ear to it to try to hear what was on the other side.

"How are you so calm about this!?" A female voice snapped. And that wasn't only it, the door gave way and flung open.

* * *

On Deck, a few minutes ago...

* * *

"Tony, is she going to be okay?" Vivi asked. It wasn't all that hard to get the wounded Marine Captain onto the Thousand Sunny. Vivi was actually amazed at how quickly Franky could create a makeshift stretcher.

"Her wounds where severe, and if she wasn't given medical treatment she would have suffered from a slow painful death." Chopper explained, "But I did all I could. All we can do is wait and see if she comes too."

"I still can't believe you had us save a marine!" Nami shouted at the captain.

"She needed our help." Luffy said calmly.

"That's not just any Marine though." Nami said, only slightly calmer, "That's Tashigi! You know, second to Smoker? Who's been hunting us for years?"

"Oh yeah." Luffy said turning to the reindeer doctor, "You where right Chopper."

"How are you so calm about this!?" Nami snapped. At this moment is when the door flung open. The female captain fell, but didn't hit the deck as a series of hands shot from the door frame grabbing her.

"Careful there." Robin said from her favorite reading spot, "The ship may be well made, but it's not exactly up to eavesdropping standards."

"Let me go." Tashigi said struggling. Memories of the last time she was caught in the many hands of 'Devil Child' Nico Robin came flooding in, and she wasn't willing to go through that again. The hands disappeared in a small flurry of rose petals. Tashigi blinked a bit in disbelief. The sudden appearance of the ship's doctor interrupted her thoughts

"What are you doing out of bed?" Chopper asked, "Your wounds where really bad. You should still be in bed."

"I'm fine." Tashigi said, "Now why am I here? What is your plan? To ransom me back to Smoker? Maybe some form of immunity?"

"You where dieing." Luffy said flatly, "Someone needed to help you."

"What do you mean?" Tashigi asked.

"He found you on the beach." Zoro said. The first thing of him Tashigi noticed was that he was wearing four swords on his belt instead of his normal three. And she immediately recolonized one of them as Shigure, her blade, "Don't ask any of us to explain it, but Luffy won't seem to let anyone die. Not even Marines."

"That's right." Luffy said nodding in agreement. Tashigi suddenly dropped a bit holding her shoulder.

"Alright that's it." Chopper said, "Back to bed. I'll have Sanji bring you some lunch he's working on. But you need to rest. Doctor's orders." Tashigi tried to come up with a rebuttal, but he was right. Her body was too injured to do much of anything without pain. So, letting out a sigh of frustration, she agreed.

* * *

Sick Bay...

* * *

Tashigi laid in the bed the had made for her. Looking around, she took a closer look at where she awoke. A desk, a swivel chair, and a bunch of test-tubes and vials filled with colored liquid. The Marine ships defiantly had more room to accommodate all the injured Marines, but considering that the ship only has nine people to care for, it didn't need all the room. The door opened, and to her surprise, it wasn't Sanji, but the blue haired princess. She probably undressed from her more royal garbs and dressed in a plain blue shirt and white shorts.

"You're Princess Vivi." Tashigi said.

"That's right." Vivi said, "Zoro thought it wouldn't be likely that you'd eat whatever Sanji brought you. Thought you'd be more likely to from me."

"But it was still prepared by that cook." Tashigi said, "He still could have done something."

"Relax." Vivi said handing the female captain a tray with a soup, "I know this crew. And while some time has past, I know they're still the crew that saved Alabasta. Besides, Luffy saved your life. He wouldn't want you dead now."

"I suppose" Tashigi drifted off. She was right. If Luffy was planning on ransoming her off, they'd need her alive. And if he just wanted her dead, he would have left her on the beach or finished her off there. So odds are the soup was safe. So she brought the spoon to her mouth. It was some of the best soup she ever tasted, not that she'd tell them that.

"So what where you doing back there?" Vivi asked.

"What do you mean?" Tashigi asked.

"I mean that island we found you on is uncharted." Vivi responded, "And you should have been how far away."

"I was teleported there." Tashigi responded, "I don't know how they knew about it."

"Still, you are lucky we found you." Vivi added, "But it doesn't look like we'll stay lucky."

"What do you mean?" Tashigi asked.

"For some reason the wind has been lower than normal." Vivi responded, "While it should have only taken us a day to sail back to Alabasta. But with these winds, it could take a few days."

"Just great." Tashigi said, "Stuck for days on a pirate ship. Since I'm not suppose to leave this bed just yet, tell Luffy I won't arrest them all, but don't expect me to do any work for this stupid ship."


End file.
